1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to an apparatus with a visible and infrared light emitting display.
2. Introduction
Presently, devices include displays that display graphics, text, images, videos, and other information. These device include portable electronic devices, cellular phones, smartphones, televisions, smart watches, and other devices that include displays. Some of these devices include separate infrared Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) that provide infrared light for touch detection. Other devices use only infrared light sources to provide infrared light for displaying information to users wearing special glasses. This allows the devices to display the information without visible light to hide the information from others for secrecy purposes and to operate the device without detection.
Unfortunately, separate infrared light sources add to the cost of such devices. Also, portable display devices have limited space to keep the size of the devices small for user portability. This creates an additional problem because the extra infrared light sources take up extra valuable space on the portable display devices.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus with a visible and infrared light emitting display.